Second Chances
by GothGirl13
Summary: 50 years after Sarahs trip to the labyrinth a lot has changed. She has a family and seems to be very happy. She may have moved on but she hasn’t forgotten anything that happened. What happens when her granddaughter decides to meet the Goblin King herself?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry that it is super short. I promise more is to come and things will be much better. I do NOT own any rights to Labyrinth or any of the characters.

"Mother, stop scaring the kid," my own mom said to my grandmother (her mom).

"Oh Diana, stop worrying," my grandmother replied.

"You're going to give them nightmares again. Besides you know there is no such thing as the Goblin King."

"But there is!" My grandma persisted. "And I will never forget my trip to the labyrinth."

"Whatever you say mom. Come on kids, we got to go."

My brother and sister ran off with my mom but I stayed behind. "I believe your story grandma. I know the Goblin King is real and I'm going to find him."

My grandma smiled at me. "Thank you. But be cautious if you do find him. He can be very intimidating. Just tell him you're my granddaughter."

"Kayla hurry up!" my mom shouted from the other room. My grandma spanked my butt lightly to hurry me out of the room.

Nobody would have guess that that would have been the last time any of us saw her alive. She died of a heart attack later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder sounded outside my bedroom window. I looked up from my grandma's copy of Labyrinth. It has been fifteen years since she passed on. I was only five when she passed away. I still remember the promise I made to her; to visit the Goblin King.

I put my book down and went into my bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. "God I look like hell," I said to myself. I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair was all messed up.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. It had just turned 11:11. Without even considering it I whispered the one thing that could be either good or bad. "I wish the Goblin King was here….right now"

I splashed some cold water on my face and when I looked back in the mirror I screamed. Looking back at me was non-other than the Goblin King. "shh….don't scream," he whispered in my ear while clamping a hand over my mouth.

I took a few deep breaths and managed to calm myself. I looked at his reflection carefully. He seemed to look the same as he did fifty years ago when my grandma first met him. "Can you please let go of my mouth?" I mumbled into his hand.

"Are you going to scream?" he asked. I shook my head no and he removed his hand. I turned and looked at his from bottom to top. I stopped at his eyes and held his gaze. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes of staring each other down, I looked away. "Why have you summoned me and who are you?" he asked with a smug smile.

"My name is Kayla and I made a promise to my grandma," I said avoiding his eyes.

"Who is your grandma?" He picked up a piece of my hair and twirled it around his finger.

I finally looked back into his eyes. "Sarah," I said with a blunt tone. "Your Sarah."

He instantly dropped my hair and his breath caught. "You…..you're Sarah's granddaughter?" I simply nodded. "How has she been? What does she look like? Does she still remember me?"

I held up my hands to stop him. "She died about 15 years ago."

"Dead?" He looked completely shocked. He stumbled a little bit but I caught him before he fell.

"Come on, lets go sit down and I'll tell you what I know." I helped him into my bedroom where I let him sit down on the edge of my bed. Despite the horrible situation I couldn't help but notice how good he smelt. It was spicy but not too harsh.

I told him all about how she never forgot him and that she always told us the story of her trip to the labyrinth. I also told him about my promise to her to contact him when I was older. He took it all in with the same stoic expression. When I was done he stood and nodded to himself. "I must be going," he said and went to walk out my door.

"Wait," I called. "Aren't you going to take me with you?"

He turned and looked at me skeptically. "You want to stay in my castle the rest of your life?"

"Well it beats the hell out of this place," I said looking around

"You want to live with a bunch of goblins and leave behind everything you have here?"

I couldn't believe he doubted me. "Listen, I made a promise to my gram and I plan to follow through. Now you're going to take me with you and that's that!" I said getting slightly closer with each word. I was now about a foot away from him.

He took a slight step closer, closing the gap between us to a few inches. "You are definitely related to Sarah," he said smirking. I could smell his breath which was sweet and minty. He turned and snapped his fingers. "Are you coming or not?" he asked opening my bedroom door. Instead of leading to the hall it lead to a strange new land which I assumed was the Goblin Kingdom.

I could only manage to nod as I stepped out of my old world and into a new one.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so this is probably my most updated story ever. I'm quiet excited about it too. PLEASE review. I want to know what you think that way I can make it better. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but it's hard. I have a major case of senioritis. Ha-ha, but hopefully I will continue to write more of this. I personally want to see what this can become. But remember review!!!!!!

"Welcome to my kingdom," the Goblin King said waving a hand out in front of him. "Over there is my castle, there's the goblin city, and that is my labyrinth."

"Yeah, yeah, can we just get to your castle this place gives me the creeps." I looked around nervously wondering why we didn't just go to his castle.

"Patience my dear, first you need to solve my labyrinth."

"What?! Listen here Mr. Goblin King--"

"Please call me Jareth," he said with a smirk.

"Fine, Jareth. I never agreed to that."

"In order to visit my kingdom you must solve my Labyrinth."

"Forget it than, I'm going home," I said turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Jareth grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "Oh no you don't. I'll give you the same amount of time I gave Sarah; 13 hours. Plus I will walk with you that way if you get into any trouble I can save you."

I looked him straight in the eye to make sure he wasn't lying. "Fine," I said deciding he wasn't. "Which way do I go?"

"Whichever way you want," he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and started walking right. I didn't look back to see if he was following but I somehow just knew he was.

I kept walking for what seemed like forever. "This isn't fair!" I was beginning to get frustrated. "It just keeps going, its worst than that damn Energizer Bunny."

Jareth chuckled behind me. "Sarah used to say that a lot too." He took my hand in his and placed it on the wall. "Everything is not what it seems in here."

When he pressed my hand lightly it disappeared into the wall. "Whoa," I said stepping farther in. "I don't suppose you changed your mind about giving me directions?"

"No, I can make you decide."

"Well, can you tell me which way leads directly to your castle?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Fine," I looked around me. "I choose left." I turned and started walking, not sure where I was going.

After a while of aimlessly walking I became very tired. Eventually I just sat down.

"Giving up already?" Jareth asked sitting across the pathway from me.

I shook my head. "Never, I'm just tired and hungry."

"Here eat this," Jareth held an apple out to me.

I took it from him skeptically. I almost brought it to my lips when I realized what it was. It was one of those poison sleep apples. "Oh, no way. That isn't going to work on me."

"What are you talking about?" Jareth asked innocently.

"One bite of this apple and I'll be fast asleep. I'll dream of some grand ball and you'll try to woo me. It isn't going to work. My grandma already warned me." I tossed the apple back to him. He seemed a little disappointed when he caught it. Was it because I already knew or some other reason.

"You have a little more than 5 hours left. What do you say we make this more interesting?"

"Interesting how?" I questioned.

"If you don't make it through here in time, you have to let me woo you and stay here as my Goblin Queen."

"And if I win?"

"You can have one wish granted."

I thought about it for a while. "Deal," I said holding out my hand. He took my hand in his and we shook. I felt like I was making a deal with the Devil.

"Shall we get going?" Jareth asked while standing.

"Sure." I tried to get up but couldn't. "Ummm….can you help me? I'm kind of stuck."

Jareth just rolled his eyes as he reached a hand out to me. I took it and he jerked me to my feet. I lost my balance and accidentally fell into him.

"Thanks," I said looking up sheepishly. I was still pressed up against him, my hand in his.

"You're very welcome." Jareth reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. His hand lingered there for a while before he began to lean in.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm really sorry that it's been a while since I updated. Between school and work I don't have much time for anything else. But since this is my holiday break, this is my gift to you. I hope you enjoy and I also hope I can get a few extra longer chapters. Remember to review.

Everything was moving in slow motion and there was so many thoughts going through my head. This whole experience seemed like a dream. When I was younger I really did believe in my grandmother's tale about the Labyrinth and the Goblin King but as I got older I believed less and less. I don't even know why I made that wish, maybe I deep down I did still believe. But now that I'm in this situation I have no clue what to do. He kept getting closer and closer and I wanted to kiss him but I wasn't sure what would happen if I did.

At the very last minute I turned my head and walked away. "You said I only have 5 hours left right? Well, I guess I better get down to business than. This way now. Try to keep up. I really want that wish." I continued to babble randomly, sometimes to myself and other times out loud. I didn't bother looking back to see if Jareth was with me anymore. To be honest I was kind of hoping he wasn't. Right at that moment I just needed some time to think and try to figure out what I was going to do if I did win and what would happen if I didn't.

After an hour or so of erratic walking I came to what appeared to be a dead end. I tried pushing on all the walls looking for a way through but was unsuccessful. I turned around hoping to find Jareth standing there but he wasn't. Nobody was there. And the path looked completely different than the one I had just come from. Things were beginning to seem even more and more impossible. I was so frustrated and tired that I just sank down to the ground and started to cry. "Well grandma, I'm here and I met him. But now what?" I screamed out into the air. I knew I wasn't going to get any response but I always felt better after talking to her.

"I might as well just give up," I mumbled to myself. I heard something jingle and looked up. Standing in front of me was a rather ugly looking goblin. It must have been Hoggle. Grandma mentioned him to me as one of her few good friends and one of the people that helped her through the labyrinth.

"So, this is Sarah's granddaughter," Hoggle said looking down at me. "I thought you would be a little braver and wouldn't give up so easily."

I stood up and brushed off my jeans. "I wish I was. But I'm lost, tired, and hungry. I don't suppose that you could offer me some more help than Jareth did?"

Hoggle chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think …" He stopped short and stared straight at my earring. It was a simple silver dangly one with little red stones at the ends of the different length chains. "I might be able to point you in the right direction if you were to give me one of those pretty little earrings." He slowly reached out his hand to touch one.

I stepped away and looked at him strangely. My grandmother had gotten me these earrings as a birthday gift for me when I was still young. They meant a lot to me. The only reason I had gotten my ears pierced was to be able to wear these. "No, I'm sorry I can't give you these." I began walking again; still not sure of the way I was going. "I can find my own way I suppose," I said over my shoulder.

For whatever reason, I had only walked about 20 steps before Hoggle called my name and rushed up beside me. "I guess I can help you free of charge."

I smiled down at my new walking companion and then looked out at options I had. "I guess straight is as good as any direction," I said with a sigh. I continued walking determined to reach the end of the labyrinth. I finally had a plan, but I needed to reach the castle and Jareth before time ran out.


End file.
